


Blood Brothers

by emma23416



Category: The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Heather Brewer
Genre: M/M, Vampires, i regret every word of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma23416/pseuds/emma23416
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vladimir Tod has an uncontrollable thirst for blood from the source. Henry is more than willing to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Brothers

Vladimir remembers Snow. He always loved the way she stood up for herself, she was proud. He thought she was beautiful, and he was never sure if it was because of her looks or her personality. Probably both. He always felt guilty for feeding off her. At the same time, it made him feel a little high to know that she just fucking _let _him. It was almost as if she knew, too, the way she fluttered her eyes and gasped so sweet as he bit into her skin. God, she smelled nice, but it was always under a layer of sour perfume. He wouldn't have changed a single thing about Snow, except for the perfume.__

__Vlad doesn't wear perfume. Or cologne. Or whatever he's supposed to wear. He puts on deodorant because Nelly says he should, and just because he has enhanced speed and reflexes doesn't mean he doesn't sweat. But he doesn't like the extra smell. As a vampire, he prefers to be able to smell people naturally. He doesn't mean to stalk people until he kills them viciously or anything, but it must just be an instinct. Sometimes Vlad forgets that vampires actually are supposed to be super villains who eat people, and it isn't easy to resist the urge. Especially around those he's close to, like Snow was._ _

__He snaps out of his thoughts and realizes how inappropriate it is of him to think of Snow that way after she's passed. He kicks himself in his desk chair. The professor is still lecturing about something Vlad doesn't pay much attention to. He stares at the girl sitting kitty-corner from him with the breast-length brown hair as she chews on bubblegum and lets her bangs fall over her face. She wraps them around her finger and plays with them for a few seconds, then does it again. She's wearing an orange top and a medium-length skirt. Her eyeliner comes to a sharp point, and her eyelashes curl, thick and dark each time she blinks. Vlad thinks of Snow. Then he thinks of this woman. Smiling smugly down at him as he pierces her neck. In his vision she wears bright cherry lipstick and her skin glitters for some reason (maybe the rumors about vampires are true after all). But Vlad can't think about that because she's an O positive, and the blood is savory and sweet but he's not sure if her skin is sweeter. He thinks about the act of drinking, swallowing until she's faint and dizzy so he has to stop before he loses control. He looks up into her eyes, and she smiles a little before she rests her head on his shoulder. He helps her sit down with his arm around her shoulder. Maybe that's how it would go._ _

__He thinks he's going to have to drink a lot of blood bags tonight._ _

__He considers asking her if she wants to hang out, you know, not in the creepy way, but the normal people way. But then Vlad remembers how he gets around girls, especially around the pretty ones, where he stutters and gets flustered and too shy to say anything._ _

__He's been attending the university for a few months. After he didn't die as he expected last year, he figured he should pretend to move on with his life and make something of himself. Of course, he had no clue what college he wanted to go to, so he just applied to the ones that Henry did. Thankfully they both got in. He noticed that his schedule is a little whacky compared to his high school one. Some days during the week he doesn't start class until 10:00, and Tuesday he only has two classes. There are a few other noticeable differences from high school, but mostly he is adjusting to not being able to identify everyone by their faces. Growing up in the small town of Bathory, he knew every student's name, first and last. College feels different because people aren't all going toward the same goal. Vlad doesn't have a goal at the moment. He just hopes to stay alive._ _

__Normally Vlad will spend a few hours studying and completing his assignments at the library after his classes are over. It's a Friday today, so after he's dismissed he skips his library visit and makes his way down the block. He squints as he walks, thinking he should reapply his sunscreen if he plans to go anywhere else tonight._ _

__When he gets back to the dorm, Vlad tosses his bag on the tiny couch and opens the mini-fridge in search of the blood that he hides in the back. Henry isn't back from his classes yet; they always meet on Fridays to go somewhere, or since they don't have any money, to stay in their room and play video games on the cramped couch. They tried moving the TV one time to play on a bed instead, but that wasn't comfortable for them either. The TV they share is a tiny ancient thing, but it does the trick._ _

__Vlad lays back on the couch with his head on the armrest and sucks down a few bags. He tries to drink slowly, but it's very hard now for some reason. To go slow._ _

__He remembers the essay he's supposed to write this weekend, only a few pages, and wonders if he should just tackle it now and finish it. Or perhaps... he could do it Saturday. Sunday's nice, too. Vlad thinks he never was cut out for school, but he's making it along. It was never one of his big concerns among all the vampires trying to kill him._ _

__He sighs and throws his legs over the top of the couch so he's upside-down. He dangles there for a minute, staring at the wall. Then he gets up for another bag of blood and lays down, thinking about what he wants to do tonight. He dozes off this time and doesn't wake up until Henry closes the door after entering the room. Vlad sits up, and his hand immediately tries to smooth down his hair, which has gotten tousled and messy. He glances at the few empty blood pouches on his lap forlornly._ _

__"Hey, man-- oh, sorry if I woke you up."_ _

__"No, it's fine." Vlad feels disheveled. He stands to dispose of the bags and retrieve another two from the fridge._ _

__Henry notices at least four bags of blood. "Whoa, how much are you drinking?"_ _

__"I'm just..." Vlad sighs, then drains one of the bags. He licks along the front of his teeth. "Tired. And these things are unfulfilling."_ _

__"I see." Henry looks at Vlad's fangs like he's going to try biting his head off. "Maybe you should just rest tonight, I mean, if you're not feeling good."_ _

__"Nah, I'm alright if you want to do something. Maybe we could catch a movie?" They don't have much money, but these are the sorts of things they save up for. Vlad goes to the movie theater about once every few months._ _

__"That sounds good." Henry tosses his backpack on the floor. He stands and stares as Vlad downs a second bag. They are silent for a moment, then Henry asks, "Are you sure you're okay? You usually don't like those cold."_ _

__Vlad rolls his eyes. "I'm fine, and I promise I won't eat any unsuspecting people." He raises his right hand as if to make the pledge._ _

__Henry seems to ease up on his suspicion. "Okay, then. I'm getting something to eat first." He takes an apple and sits on his bed while checking the movie times on his phone. He's wearing a red sweatshirt and jeans, and he has one foot on the bed, one foot off._ _

__Vlad kind of awkwardly watches him. It's times like these that Vlad wishes he had a phone, just to make himself look busy, but he's never had the desire to be connected to people all the time. He figures he should put on some sunscreen, so he goes to the bathroom and applies some of the lotion. When he comes out, Henry is standing with his jacket in his arm._ _

__"Hey. Let's see that new Star Wars movie."_ _

__"Okay."_ _

__Vlad brings along three more bags, telling himself it's just in case._ _

__While Henry drives them to the six o'clock movie, he turns on the radio, and Led Zeppelin comes on. Then they're both singing until the end of the song, and Vlad can't help laughing at their terrible harmonies._ _

__"What?" Henry smiles. "Am I not excellent?"_ _

__"Look at the road!" Vlad orders, trying to cover his grin._ _

__"Alright, alright."_ _

__The next song is _'Dream On'_ by Aerosmith. Vlad knows he can't hit the high notes, and Henry can't either, but he tries anyway. __

____With Henry screeching in the car, Vlad is thankful that no one can see them._ _ _ _

____After they arrive and buy tickets, they find seats in the packed theater. Henry nudges Vlad's arm. "Don't drink the blood in the theater. It's disturbing."_ _ _ _

____Vlad nods._ _ _ _

____"Find some kind of distraction." Henry advises._ _ _ _

____For some reason movie theater popcorn costs a leprechaun's pot of gold and a soul. Henry offers to let Vlad play on his phone, but Vlad declines. Maybe when the movie starts and this is all over with he can just go to the dorm, crawl into bed and sleep so he forgets about the taste or smell of anyone's blood._ _ _ _

____Except everyone is right here. Vlad's leg bounces in the seat until the show starts. Star Wars is intriguing, but Vlad hasn't seen the other movies in a long time. It doesn't really matter because this movie is completely different. He thinks the desert is cool, and shooting lasers is fairly distracting. He doesn't start suffering again until the second half of the movie. It's very long, so he has plenty of time to shift uncomfortably in his seat. He glances over at Henry, who looks sympathetic. Vlad's eyes flicker to the audience members around him. None of them are familiar. He checks on the off chance that the girl from class is here, but of course she isn't. She's probably off with someone right now, having a good time. Vlad hates feeling like a predator, so he chokes off his thoughts about her. A young man sitting in front of him must be just about his age or a little older. His black hair sticks up, so Vlad lets himself be distracted by it. It looks kind of soft. Soft hair, pale skin. Maybe that's what Vlad's hair looks like right now, after he didn't check the mirror when he hastily woke up earlier._ _ _ _

____Henry touches his arm and gives a questioning look. Vlad realizes his teeth and fists are clenched._ _ _ _

____"Are you still doing okay?" His voice is so soft Vlad can hardly hear him._ _ _ _

____"Dude, I'm sorry," Vlad whispers, "I just don't know what it is--" he stops abruptly as he feels his fangs lengthening in his mouth. "I need to go. Be right back." That's a lie. He has no idea when he'll be back. What will he do anyway, hunt someone down like a bloodthirsty monster? Drink bagged blood in the men's restroom?_ _ _ _

____Since Vlad doesn't want to kill anyone (Or does he? Not sure.), he heads to the restroom, but stops when Henry taps him on the shoulder._ _ _ _

____"We can leave early if you want, and do something else. Maybe you should rest." Henry says._ _ _ _

____"It's... okay," Vlad clenches and unclenches his teeth. He tries to convince himself that he's fine._ _ _ _

____Then a woman walks past them carrying the strong scent of perfume. Vlad sets his eyes on her, but a sharp tug at his arm pulls him back into reality._ _ _ _

____"You're going purple." Henry whispers harshly. "I mean, your eyes."_ _ _ _

____"I'm fine."_ _ _ _

____"No, something's wrong. We need to go." Henry tugs at his arm until Vlad unfreezes and allows himself to be guided. Henry takes him to the car._ _ _ _

____"You look like you're about to devour someone, or implode." He turns the ignition key. "Do you want to tell me what's happening?"_ _ _ _

____Vlad mutters something about _humans_ and _blood_ , but Henry can't make it out. He sighs. ____

________"I don't know what it feels like to be a vampire." Henry explains as he steers out of the parking lot. "You have to go through this all the time, man, and I feel terrible. I wish I could help you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Vlad doesn't want him to feel terrible. Vlad wants him to _shut up_ so he can stop thinking. ___ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I mean, if I can help you, in any way, please let me know... I don't know why you're like this. I guess I just don't understand."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He considers using his power over Henry as his drudge to force him to let Vlad drink from him. Just once. It's a crazy idea, drinking from his drudge, his friend, but it would be so nice because then he could finally take stupid Henry like he wants, and there wouldn't be any confusion or opposition. He could _drink_ from someone again. And Henry _offered_ to help. _____ _ _ _ _ _

______________Vlad realizes he just admitted he wants Henry. Is that true? He sets his jaw and remains silent. When the car ride is over he reaches across the seat to take hold of Henry's wrist. He tries jerking it away, but Vlad holds tight. He summons his vampiric powers to take hold of Henry's mind, and he knows his eyes are glowing purple._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I want... I want to hunt." Vlad explains. "I want..." _Snow_ , he thinks. ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Henry looks fearfully at Vlad's shifting irises, then he remembers that Vlad is his friend, the boy who accidentally bit him into becoming a drudge at age eight. His expression softens._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"You." Vladimir admits. He's talking to  
himself. He takes a deep breath and looks at their hands, Henry's arm caught in his grasp. Henry has always been his cousin, his friend, though he's been a pain sometimes. He's an excellent drudge because he comes to Vlad's aid before he's ordered. Vlad never forces him to do things. Why should he start now? It's not like he's never had cravings before, for people. Yes, Henry offered his help, but that doesn't mean he's insane and wants his blood drained. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Vlad can feel the moment he releases his power, and his eyes shift back to their normal color. His fangs retract, and Vlad hadn't even known they were out. He lets go of Henry's arm, though a bit reluctantly, and Henry releases a breath. Surprisingly, however, he does not pull back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Vlad, I know what's going on." His voice is quiet but firm. "I know you can't control it, and it gets harder the more people you're around. We've been near a lot of kids in the city this year. You drink more bagged blood, and you don't notice the way you stare at everyone, at their eyes and skin."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Vlad looks up from where Henry's hand has covered his own. Henry looks him in the eye, determined._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"I meant what I said back there. I want to help. I wanted to stay as your drudge because I trust you, and I know you'll always choose the best thing to do. I trust you, Vlad." Pulling one of Vlad's hands to cover the pulse on the side of his neck, Henry gives his invitation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"If you're thirsty, drink."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________What magical words, Vlad thinks. It would be magnificent to drink from a human, the first time since Snow. Imagine that. Vlad gets to bite his childhood friend, who doesn't emit perfume and smells of earth and fresh blood and life. But Henry has given too much. Vlad can't stand to take any of that life from Henry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________With amazing willpower, Vlad backs away to separate himself from his friend and removes his hand from his warm neck. Tears of shame begin to well inside him, and he grabs the door handle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Wait!" A pause, either a few seconds or a few minutes long, fills the air. They breathe, but remain completely still. Until Henry slinks forward again, into Vlad's space and putting his hands on Vlad again-- his bicep, his collar-- until they aren't breathing so much anymore. "Do I need to do it myself?" A whisper. "It wasn't a question. Take what you want. Take it from me, please. Let me do my job." His sincerity makes Vlad look up again into his eyes, and they are truthful. This isn't a game._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Henry slides his hand from Vlad's neck to the back of his head and draws him in slowly, but not forcefully. Neither of them are breathing. He watches as Vlad's lips touch his neck, where he could bite._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Vlad gulps. He finally takes a breath, but it is shallow and warm. "Ack, get out of the... freaking car-" Vlad stutters, hoping to comply but not wishing to be caught drinking blood in a car in the street. Someone would probably just figure it for some vampire roleplay with fake blood. Regardless, Vlad fumbles trying to open the door, and since Henry is practically in Vlad's seat, he reaches to help._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Vlad worms an arm around Henry's waist to pull him outside. Drunkenly, Vlad stumbles toward their dorm room with the heady scent of Henry's blood inches away. They guide each other to the room, and once the door slams shut, they land in one of the beds, Henry's. Vlad feels dark as he encloses Henry with his limbs on all fours, his cousin on his back gazing up at him. He smells sweet, not like a stranger's blood from a bag but _Henry's_.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Are you sure?" Vlad asks one more, though they are already in a compromising position. He still can't believe this is happening, and it's a little awkward because it seems too intimate for them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Henry rolls his eyes, and he pulls Vlad in again, laughing. "Yes." Vlad's lips land on Henry's jaw. "It's _okay_. Do it."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Vlad kisses his way down to the base of Henry's neck rather than skipping there, quick pecks that he hopes aren't too weird. But, he wonders, how much weirder can it get at this point? For just a quick taste, he indulges by swiping his tongue against Henry's neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Henry squirms but does not protest, arms still wrapped tight around Vlad above him. For a second he feels a pricking against his skin where Vlad's fangs rest, then they puncture it. Henry expects blood to start spewing, but Vlad is tidy and efficient; he sucks at where his teeth have torn, lapping up any spare drops._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Vladimir drinks like a starving man, like a man who hasn't drunk eight bags of blood today. He acts more ravenously than he ever did with Snow, crouched over like an animal, excited to leave a mark on his prey. Henry strokes his back, breathing shallowly. Vlad forces himself to slow down, to savor, and he closes his eyes, enhancing the sensations. A hot fountain trickles into his mouth, filling him, and he drinks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Minutes tick by, and Henry doesn't want Vlad to stop. If this makes Vlad happy, he wants to do it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Soon Henry lets out a choked gasp which Vlad takes as a signal to finish. Vlad has to restrain himself as he licks at the bite and leans back, scanning Henry's flushed face. "Sorry," he mutters, then swipes a hand along his lips in case he has blood on his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"No, it's fine." Henry shakes his head, a little breathless. "Take more if you need."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Are you kidding?" Vlad asks, carding his fingers through Henry's hair. He straddles Henry's hips as he leans down to kiss his cheek, below his left eye. "You're so strong, Henry, to do this." Another kiss lands on the corner of Henry's mouth. "Thank you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Henry chases after the kiss and catches Vlad's lips before he can pull away. He knows that Vlad will feel guilty and try to apologize, so he shuts him up. He's tired of teasing; he doesn't have enough blood or patience for it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Vlad doesn't expect Henry to make the move, and a surprised noise escapes his throat. Henry takes it and swallows it, probing with his tongue into Vlad's mouth. Vlad loses himself again in Henry's taste and submits himself to the exploration. Hands travel along Vlad's back and shoulders but it's hard to keep track of them. He has one hand fisted in Henry's hair and one curling around his arm, but they move when Henry changes the angle or shifts his body. They stay there basking in the sweet licks and tastes after an exercise of trust and dedication. That was the word, Vlad thinks. Dedicated. Henry must be very dedicated... The thought trails off as Henry nibbles on his lower lip. Vlad growls lightly but tries not to ravish Henry. He takes a moment to breathe, then gives one more kiss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Poor Henry is half-lidded and faint but enthusiastic still. He pulls at Vlad like a magnet, not allowing him to move away. He doesn't want it to end because he feels useful and wanted. He feels as though he's being awarded by Vlad's tender kisses, and he knows they are genuine. One after another until they meld together. Finally Vlad resists Henry's pull and rolls over to lay by his side._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________More kisses. Henry's temple, his cheek, his shoulder. "Get some rest," Vlad says, feeling the need to stay awake and vigilant to protect his friend._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Henry's hooded eyelids fall shut the way curtains close, but the smile stays on his face. "Good night."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________In the end Vladimir does fall asleep, dreaming about the one human he's always wanted. And quite possibly the only human he has, but _family_ is all he needs. Vlad likes the word 'family' used to describe Henry, because he's the closest of what little remains for Vlad. He's comforted by the thought. He'll take it one day at a time until the bloodthirst consumes him, and then his salvation will be there to console him.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
